


a quiet ship

by Septimore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	a quiet ship

There's not a whole lot going on on the Enterprise. It's a quiet, empty ship save for the few who decided to stay in their quarters durring leave. Among these include one Dr. Leonard McCoy.   
He's sitting in a small armchair in the rec room staring out over the most current planet theyre orbiting for leave, a dull shade of burnt orange that is no doubt got some locals clinging to his fellow Starfleet officers by now. And by that, Leonard thinks of Jim, having some man, woman, or in between fauning over him.  
That doesn't bother him, however. It's an image Leonard is used to.  
The idea of Spock having someone cling to him is unsettling though.  
'It shouldn't be,' he reminds himself mentally 'Spock is none of your business.'  
But Spock has been his business, or so his mind keeps trying to make Spock his buisness. Even before Uhura and Spock had broken up, had the awkward exes that work together phase, watching Uhura date Christine phase, and become friends once again. That had been difficult for everyone.  
Despite Spock's insistence hat he was fine and that he approved of Uhura and Christine as a couple didn't mean he didn't still take their breakup hard. Nobody is sure who broke up with who because of how private they both are, and how they were both moping around the ship  
No, Leonard thinks that it's none of his business. Spock is none of his business. His book is his business. A deep rooted mythology with intricate characters and one incredibly stoic one that reminds him nothing of Spock.  
As he finally returns to his book after another distraction of thoughts of Spock the later mentioned appears in the doorway of the other side of the rec room.   
Standing there, gathering his thoughts, Spock appears almost... dazed. Apprehensive perhaps if Spock were to ever show such a thing. He slowly moves closer after a moment, heading toward Leonard.   
Leonard, who has missed all of this, is distracted once again from his book with thoughts of Spock.  
Almost as if called by Leonard's will Spock appears.  
"Jesus Christ!" Leonard jumps, "Are you trying to scare the shit outta me? Holey shit! Make some noise when your walking would you?" Grasping his hand to the all to human placement of his heart.  
"Apologies Dr. McCoy, I will endeavor to do so in the future."   
Did Spock sound.. amused perhaps?  
'As if,' thought McCoy.  
"Would it be alright if I were to join you doctor?" Spock continued.  
"Uh sure, by all means Spock."  
Spock sits and after a minutes pause Leonard continued, "You can call me Leonard, you know? If we're not on duty you don't need to call me by my title."  
"Perhaps I will, doctor." Spock replied.  
After another slightly pained silence Leonard returned to his book. Any thought of actually reading, however, is completely tarnished with Spock sitting on the other side of the small armchair.  
Spock who was now sitting as close as they had ever been, distractedly staring out over the planet Leonard was just looking at.  
And not saying anything.   
At all.  
Dead silence.  
Only looking out the viewport.  
Not saying anything.  
After making a point to sit next to Leonard even though here's plenty of other seats.  
And not saying anything.  
"You're not saying anything." Leonard says  
'Dammmit, Leonard,' He thinks, 'Why do you gotta open your mouth and say everything your thinking?'  
Spock looks over and says, "Do you wish for me to say something?"  
Leonard finally looks back at Spock before saying l, "Well, you sit next to me and sit in silence is a bit odd. And wierd."  
Spock faltered at that.  
"I- perhaps I intend to just intend to sit in company."  
"Do you?" Leonard imidiatly said.  
'Shut up Leonard. Stop thinking out loud.'  
Spock paused again before saying, "...No."  
'What?' Leonard thought. His confusion must have shown on his face because Spock continued.  
"I endeavored to sit and have a conversation before asking you something that had been on my mind for some time. It is however more difficult than expected."  
"Do you need a minute? You know, to decide how your going to say it?"  
"No." Spock quickly stated. "I have already practiced what I was going to ask for some time."  
Another awkward silence was starting. Now Leonard was getting nervous and fidgeting with his book.  
"Would you like to join me on leave for dinner?"  
...  
"What?"  
"A date. A human date. Would you like to go on a date- with me?"  
'Was Spock asking me out?' Leonard thought, scowling in confision.  
"Are you asking me out?" Leonard asked.  
Spock must have misinterpreted Leonard's scowl because as he stood up he said, "I was. I was mearly curious if I could have your company tonight and perhaps start a relationship. If you are not so inclined however I will take my leave."  
"Yes!" Leonard quickly added before Spock fully turned around to flee. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you. I'd love to go on a date with you."  
Spock stopped dead in his turn, almost as if frozen solid and paused before the corner of his lip twitched.  
He glanced back at Leonard and said, "Then I will meet you at the transporter in an hour if that is adequate."  
"Yeah. Yeah, an hour sound good, Spock." Leonard replied smiling wide.  
"I will see you then, Leonard. "  
And with that Spock left far faster than he had entered.  
Leonard thought, 'Oh my God, he called me Leonard. Oh my god, I HAVE A DATE WITH SPOCK! Okay. Okay. Calm down Leonard, dont get crazy. Deep breaths.'  
After a deep breath in and out Leonard said softly, "... What am I gonna wear?"  
Leonard hurried out of the rec room leaving his long forgotten book on the seat of the armchair.  
And the enterprise was silent once again.


End file.
